Rules
*Because of the new challenge format, each season will have a preset cast number. Most, if not all, casts will have a minimum of 12 players required to do the game. Any less would not suffice. For most seasons, a maximum will be held at a cap. Anyone who arrives past the cap of players is kicked unless the host makes an exception. *The Cast cannot consist of any characters that follow a style of vulgarity. If a character plans on having some kind of acting method that involves some vulgarity, they will need to consult the host about their character. *Challenges have various parts to them that will take slightly more time than other types of challenges. It is expected that anyone participating in the game understand that challenges may take longer than 3 to 5 minutes, and should not complain if something happens and they exceed this time. *When a player has reached the end of the challenge, they will win VIP status and will be completely immune from elimination. However, as VIP, they will have no say in who is cancelled and eliminated. **A player may pass VIP status on to someone else, but both players must consent to it. *The American Public (chat) will vote out loud for another player to become an MVP. They will be immune and will be able to vote someone out. *Twice or more per game, the MVP will receive a Temptation award. These are preset events that will occur before the finale. The MVP 'must '''give both of their temptations out. They may keep one if they want to, but this will forfeit their MVP status. *One of the Temptations will be helpful and will reward the player that receives it. The other Temptation will be evil and will punish the player that receives it. Nobody has any idea which Temptation is helpful or evil, so it is a complete gamble. *Temptations CANNOT remove a VIP status or give one out, remove an MVP status (unless the MVP takes a Temptation for themself) or give one out, or cause an instant elimination. As time goes by, suggestions by the players and public will be taken into account, and more temptation voids will be placed here. *Many common Temptations can revoke votes, assist in challenges, and more. The rules for common Temptations are as follows: **'Double Votes: 'Anyone with a double vote, providing it is not forced upon the user at the current elimination, must use their double vote by the end of the final 5 elimination. **'Inability to Vote: 'Anyone who has their vote removed because of a Temptation is unable to vote until the next round. ''However, if a player has an unused double vote, they may use it to cancel out the removed vote, but they will only be able to vote once. **'''Penalty Votes: '''Penalty votes do not apply to anyone with any form of immunity. If in any case someone who becomes immune or is immune (in the case of Julia Nolan in TV Stars Los Angeles), the vote will not carry over. ***Penalty votes will not carry over into tied votes. They only occur for the first vote of the week, and if it ties, they will not apply to subsequent re-votes. *At Elimination, players who receive 0 votes will become renewed and will remain in the game. *Anyone who gets 1 or more votes will go onto the Bubble Watch. *One by one, the players will learn how many votes they received and will be renewed until two are left. One person will be renewed, and one person will be cancelled. *The Celebrity Player that is cancelled will be required not to engage in any fights or drama during the after-period of their elimination. If they participate in any drama related to the game post-elimination, they will be labeled as a BAD SPORT. *Any celebrity that has been eliminated that refuses to give a post-game interview will have themselves labeled as a BAD SPORT as well. *If the player is on the jury and the leave the game and main area without leaving a list of jury votes, they too will be labeled as a BAD SPORT. *Anyone labeled as a "bad sport" will be unable to return for a future season unless otherwise stated. *Any Celebrities in the House that breach the rules will incur a penalty or even an ejection from the game. *An ejection can occur because of a rule violation. These are last minute breaches to the game. There are various reasons someone could be ejected from the competition. These include: **Breaching rule #2 of Casting **Breaching a punishment from an MVP bait. These punishments often are unbreakable -- but some may require ejection if not followed through with. **Various degrees of cheating may result in an ejection as well. If one does not send in a blacklist before leaving the game, your vote will be replaced by a pre-jury eliminated player. *If a juror has not sent in a blacklist and has left, a prejury player will be called upon to vote for a winner. In the even that all prejury members are gone, the missing vote(s) will be ignored. *In the event of a jury vote tie, America will be called upon to vote for a winner. This means that everyone not currently competing in the game will send in a vote privately, and will break the tie as one collective vote from America.